


I've 'You Know'd Before

by WincestSounds (Cammerel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dimple Adoration, F/M, M/M, Panties, RP, Weecest, Weechesters, wee!cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/WincestSounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes back to the motel wearing his girlfriend’s panties and Dean doesn’t miss a beat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've 'You Know'd Before

**Author's Note:**

> Ages: Dean - 21, Sam - 17

They’d been holed up in a little hotel just south of Dallas for the past month or so now. John had been adamant about wiping out each werewolf that had taken over the town nearby, and he gathered some sort of reinforcements to help him do so, which gave Sam and Dean a couple of months to actually just be normal - for a while; or as normal as  **possible** anyways. With the life they lived, it wasn’t a word they were that familiar with.

It was probably pointless to waste the time getting enrolled into school, considering they’d be leaving before long, tearing up any roots they put down. But they did so anyways, it was the best span of time they’d had, and probably would’ve been stupid not to take up the opportunity.

It didn’t take Sam long to get involved with a fairly decent crowd, even started dating a pretty little red-head by the name of Kaly. She was attractive, maybe not exactly what Sam wanted, but she had certain qualities that reminded him of who he  **did**  want. Long curly red hair, bright green eyes and spatters of freckles on every inch of her body.

Sam wasn’t the hound dog like Dean was, but I mean, come on, he  **was**  a guy after all and he didn’t plan on waiting forever. The younger Winchester lost his virginity to Kaly one evening after school, her parents were out of town and she’d begged him to come home with her. He couldn’t really say ‘no’, so he made sure he called Dean and gave him just enough information to keep him from coming to look for Sam.

The intercourse was clumsy in the beginning, he had trouble getting enough traction with his knees on her silk sheets, and eventually she pushed him off and straddled his lap, riding him within an inch of his life as he palmed her perky little breasts. She was a nice girl and, after they were done, they laid together for a little while. She started giggling and begged Sam to put her panties on, told him he could keep them  _as a reminder_. He liked her enough, so he did. It was harmless.

When he got back to the hotel later that night, Dean was in the middle of pulling a beer out of the fridge,  _no surprise there_. The younger Winchester closed the door behind him and dropped his bag to the floor, a satisfied little grin still splayed on his face from earlier.

The walk home wasn’t a long one, but the black silk had rubbed in  _all the right places_  and, at this point, he was half-hard again from the soft friction. The appeal and interest of men wearing panties wasn’t completely lost on him anymore, he could understand why guys liked it.  
  
Sam sat down at the table, his back to Dean as he leaned over to untie his boots, the lacy black underwear peaking up out of the back of his jeans, “Have you heard from dad?”

“Something about ‘three werewolves, not two’,” Dean muttered as he twisted the cap of his beer, “He’s out gettin’ a few more things. Moment day breaks tomorrow, I’m headin’ out to help. All goes well, we might–” The older Winchester stopped as he looked out passed the kitchen door, to the table, the chair his brother was sitting at, and his eyes locked in on the black, silky lace riding up his brother’s ass.

It sort of surprised him, and  **didn’t** , at the same time. Dean certainly wasn’t one to argue wearing women’s underwear, he’d done it enough himself, but he was a  _little_  taken aback by his brother. Sam had normally been referred to as the ‘normal’ Winchester, but Dean knew that the normal ones were the ones you had to watch out for, because they always had the really twisted fetishes. But _panties? Really? Just panties?_  And seriously, why did it have to be something that seriously messed with Dean’s head, particularly?

He felt the immediate tug in the front of his jeans, it wasn’t enough to be visible, so he stalked over to the table and raised a brow at Sam’s backside, his eyes running over his brother’s soft, supple skin, the sweet little moles and freckles, so dark and pronounced, the slanted dimples above Sam’s ass as he reached out and dragged his forefinger and middle along the silken fabric.

“I can’t imagine you’re gonna explain these to me, just yet,” The older Winchester all but whispered huskily, smirking as he reached out and snapped the left side of the underwear against his brother’s soft flesh.

Sam almost jumped out of his skin at the snap, he stood up and turned to look at Dean, looking like a deer in headlights, “Jesus Christ, Dean. Mind keeping your hands to yourself?”

The younger Winchester had to act like he didn’t want it, like the thought of his brother touching him like that hadn’t helped get him fully hard. Dean couldn’t know about this, about his one-sided attraction towards the older Winchester. It wasn’t fair, having Dean inadvertently teasing him like this. Everything about the older Winchester made his insides twist with want.

“They’re Kaly’s,” Sam offered as he crossed his arms, looking away from Dean and hoping it would help divert the conversation somehow, keep the attention away from the slight bulge poking out from his jeans, “Told me I could keep them.”

Dean raised his brows even more, “Oh, ‘Kaly’s’, _are they_? Does she give you her underwear  _often_?” Dean wasn’t a  **complete**  idiot, much to popular belief, he recognized the flush of Sam’s cheeks, the immediate squirm of the younger boy.  _Ah_ , it reminded him of his first time, in Rhonda’s underwear he could imagine the soft fabric settled against his boner like it was yesterday.

“You’d think they made women’s panties for men,” He suggested, opening the conversation up to Sam, if he’d have it. He motioned to the obvious tent of his brother’s pants, “Feels good, don’t they?”

“Do you have no shame?” Sam asked, no fire to the tone of his voice as he rolled his eyes and pressed his palm to the front of his jeans, just once before lowering his voice to hope Dean couldn’t hear him, “They feel _amazing_.”

Sam wanted to feel embarrassed, especially with the way Dean was looking at him. But his dick was too hard to think, the slightest movement making it that much worse. Wait a minute,  _what in the hell did Dean just say? Did he just insinuate that he knew that it felt good? How in the hell would he **know**?_

“Oh my god,” Sam muttered more to himself than anything as he took a few steps back to lean against the wall, thudding his head against it as he took his hoodie off, “I would ask, but I don’t think I really want to know the answer, would probably just make everything worse.”

Goddamn that was a thought though. Dean in a pair of panties.  _Jesus Christ_ , he needed therapy or something, this whole normal charade wasn’t really boding well.

The older Winchester shrugged, “For someone who knows my sex drive, you can be a bit naive, Sammy-boy.” He smirked and sipped his beer, walking passed Sam and laying on his bed, back straight, legs crossed as he flicked the tv on.

He still couldn’t get over the mental image of his brother’s ass up in the air like that, bent all over, tying his shoes, the tight cords of the silky panties peeking out as if to chastise him for looking; not that he cared either way. He’d always felt guilty for his feelings about Sam, especially when the boy acted so goddamn strange around him, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

“What?” Sam started and moved to the other bed, he sat down and pulled his shirt off, it was a little warm in the room, either that or Dean was getting to him (and it wasn’t because he was secretly trying to entice his brother. No, never that), “You’ve… _you know_ ,” Sam ran his finger along the top of the black lace idly, eyes on the television, “Done  _this_  before? And technically, I don’t know your sex drive, so don’t just expect me to know. For all I know, you’re all talk.  _God knows your mouth was made for it, among other things I’m sure_.” If Dean could be so bold and reckless with his words and the way he said things, then so could Sam. Two could play that game.

Dean laughed and crossed his arms, smirking at his brother’s nerve, “Oh yeah, I’ve ‘you know’d before, plenty of times. God, kid, your virginity never escapes you, does it?” Sam was like a five year old like that, sometimes, though. ‘You know’, ‘this’,  _please_.

“Yeah, I’ve worn my girlfriend’s panties before,” Dean rolled his eyes, “gone a few steps farther’n ‘at, too, but those might be too  _NC-17_  for you, kiddo.”

“I’m not a virgin anymore, Dean,” Sam retorted, almost a little aggravated that he’d never be anything more than a kid in his brother’s eyes.  _God_ , he just wanted to prove him wrong. The only problem was that Dean had always been the ballsy one, acted first and asked questions later. It had always been in Sam’s nature to think things through thoroughly before acting on  **anything** , but he was tempted to just say hell with it.

“Ah, finally lost your ‘V’ card?” Dean didn’t really have to  _force_  the grin, he was honestly proud that his brother had been able to accomplish it himself, but he wouldn’t have minded helping.

“For a while there, I was beginnin’ to think I’d have to intervene or somethin’, fuck, I think I’ve given you enough sex talks for one life time. How was it?” And he was also honestly curious of his brother’s take on the entire thing, Sam was normally the thinking kind, surely he had something to say about it.

Sam glanced over at Dean and noticed the grin on his face, he shook his head and looked back at the television as he leaned against the headboard a little more comfortably. He didn’t need to tell Dean how it went or what he thought of it, but then again he didn’t really want to pass up the opportunity to have such a careless conversation with the one person he actually  **wanted**  to fuck.

“It was alright,” Sam said honestly, grimacing a little over the fact that Kaly was just a substitution, it wasn’t fair to her, “She rode me.” Why was he sharing this information again? “She was soft,” Sam started talking with his hands, as if to show Dean her curves, “Small tits, nice and perky. Wait a minute, what do you mean ‘intervene’? I’m perfectly capable, thank you very much. And you don’t give sex ‘talks’, you brag about it.”

“Same thing, Sam,” Dean turned off the tv, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and resting his elbows on his knees, “She rode  **you** , huh? So **you**  didn’t actually give it to her, I guess that makes sense.”

The older Winchester grew silent for a moment, thinking about it, considering the visual in his head, running his thumb over his lip, “She a small thing?” He couldn’t really imagine Sam with a taller girl, he seemed more like he’d go after the short, cute ones.

“Well, I mean I gave it to her at first, she had silk sheets though, so it was just easier for her to ride me,” Sam dipped just the tips of his fingers under the waist of his jeans, reveling in the sensation of how the lace felt, “And yeah, short, bright green eyes, freckles  **everywhere**. Nice girl I guess.”

The younger Winchester lifted his ass up and tugged his wallet out of his back pocket, hesitant to pull her picture out and show Dean, but he extended his arm and offered it anyway. The older Winchester wouldn’t put two and two together, like how Sam was mainly interested in her because of the similarities to Dean. Besides, she was the opposite sex. She was a safe cover, for now anyway.

Dean looked at the picture and smirked, “Cute, yeah, I thought so. You’re a sucker for the short, cute ones.” He handed the picture back over, eyes glancing down to his brother’s hand, “You need a moment? I mean, I could go out, give you some privacy with those.”  _God, or just sit here and watch_.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d worn panties, honestly, or had a pair to himself, it’d definitely been a while, just the thought of Sam in a pair had him growing harder still, enough now that he had to fold his hands together in front of him, keeping the view from his brother.

Sam shook his head and pulled his fingers back up out of his jeans, “No, it’s fine,” He sighed at the thought of taking them off as he sat up, “Should probably go take them off, no reason to keep ‘em on.”  _No reason, yeah._  That didn’t mean he didn’t want to keep them on for  **other**  reasons, though. He wasn’t about to have Dean leave just so he could jack off with them on, it would probably be considered a little weird to leave them on for much longer, anyways.

Dean shrugged as he flicked the tv back on and repositioned himself on the bed, hands over his lap, hopefully inconspicuously, “ _Shame_.”

Sam would probably be back in them again the moment he had a chance to himself. If not, he was seriously missing out, rubbing that fabric down your cock was almost the  _best feeling ever._  And now he was thinking about that, and it was making him even harder, fuck, maybe  **he**  needed the moment to himself.

Sam got up from the bed and grabbed a pair of sweatpants from his bag before walking into the bathroom. Like any other time they got dressed, Sam kept the door open. He didn’t think much of the fact that it was a direct shot from the room, Dean could see everything if he craned his neck just the right way.

The younger Winchester dropped his jeans and practically gasped, his cock still hard and leaking against the lace. He peaked out the door to make sure Dean wasn’t looking before rubbing his hand along the lace, grasping his length, making himself shudder. He had to lean against the bathroom counter, one hand holding himself up as he rolled the panties against the head of his dick, biting on his bottom lip to keep from moaning.

Dean felt his entire body stiffen up the moment he realized what his brother was doing in the bathroom. It wasn’t exactly subtle - but, then again, Sam never was. Half of the time he woke Dean up while he was jacking off, the older Winchester just never said anything about it.

Though, knowing that Sam was in there - right now - rubbing that soft satin over his cock had Dean growing significantly harder. He could imagine the tip of his own length, pressed up against the sweet, pale purple cotton of the last pair he wore, come bubbling through the threads as he stared down at it. Goddamn, he’d do anything,  _anything_ , to experience something like that with his brother.

The younger man’s chest was heaving as he cupped his balls, Sam continued to press the lace against his length as he jacked himself off outside of the panties. Stifled little ‘mm’s’ and ‘ah’s’ escaped his lips frequently, so he reached out and tried to close the bathroom door before he got too loud.

It wasn’t closed completely, but he was too enthralled with the sensation of the panties to care. He let himself get lost in his fantasies, thinking about Dean on his knees, mouthing against the satiny fabric.

“Shit,” The younger Winchester mumbled, his brain hazy with lust for the older man, who was coincidentally just in the other room, “ **Dean**.”

At first, Dean wasn’t sure he’d heard his brother right, but he knew his own name better than anything - most of all, how it sounded on Sam’s lips. He hardened even more as he realized that the younger Winchester was fantasizing about him. But…  _It couldn’t possibly be mutual_ …  _Could it?_

Dean stood up, turned the volume of the tv up, the channel stuck on some familiar tune by Leonard Cohen and the older Winchester walked across the room, pushing the bathroom door open. His mouth practically watered as he took in the sight, the jeans pooled at Sam’s feet, his body bent, one hand barely holding him up on the counter, the other moving along his length quickly, the panties bunched underneath.

He smirked, walking in and standing behind Sam, wrapping his long, larger arms around his brother, fingers joining Sam’s as his lips turned into the shell of his younger brother’s ear, “Mm, yeah, baby boy?”

Sam’s knees almost gave out on him when Dean’s arms wrapped around him, the older man’s voice combined with a physical touch was just a lethal combination. The younger Winchester’s head lolled back, Adam’s apple moving as he swallowed, hand still gripping his length tightly. Mentally he was freaking out, because there was no possible way this was happening right now. Physically though, his body was begging for it and for  _more_. Sam clenched his eyes shut and shivered under Dean’s touch.

“Fuck,” Sam moaned, body flexing due to the pleasure, “Was gonna change clothes, but it…” The younger Winchester’s mouth hung open during an uptake of his fist as he struggled to explain, not that he needed to, “It felt too good- **does**  feel good.”

“I know,” Dean whispered, lips pressed into Sam’s ear as he breathed, all but holding his brother up on his own, “Goddamn, I  _know_.” He pushed the younger boy’s hand away finally, taking the length up in his own grip, grabbing the fabric with his other as he tugged at Sam’s cock.

“Like this,” He said as he stretched the satin as far as it would go, running sure, practiced fingers over the tip of Sam’s dick, the panties wrapped over them as he jerked his little brother, “Goddamn, you look so  **good**  in these.”

Sam reached back and grabbed Dean’s thigh to keep him there, knowing he’d probably collapse if the older man moved. This was so surreal, the way Dean was touching him. It wasn’t innocent, they both knew damn well what they were doing. Sam wasn’t backing down though, he was old enough to know what he wanted, old enough to act on it. Instead of getting wrapped up in the fact that it was actually happening, he just gave himself over to pure, instinctive desire.

“God,” Sam groaned, glancing down to watch what Dean was doing, fingers tightening on the meat of his brother’s thigh, “Just don’t- don’t stop, Dean.  **Please**.”

“Anythin’ you want, you just ask, Sammy,” Dean responded at once, kissing the back of his brother’s neck. He was so hard now, having Sam against him like this was all he’d ever wanted in life, and it was a fucking reality; for Christ’s sake. He wanted to give Sam everything, everything he’d ever wanted, he wanted to make him feel good.

“Lookit yourself,” He said, moving back to Sam’s ear as his hands worked the younger Winchester’s cock, eyes set on the mirror in front of them, “I’m actually fuckin’ doin’ this to you, Sammy, no one else.”

Sam looked in the mirror, his pupils blown wide before he glanced at Dean. He almost had to suppress a smile when his eyes met his brother’s. _God_ , this was all he’d wanted for the longest time. The younger Winchester bit his bottom lip, the corner of his mouth pulled up into a grin as he gasped, rocking himself back against Dean.

“No one else, just you,” Sam had to close his eyes, he couldn’t handle both the physical sensation  **and**  actually seeing it happen, “S’All I want.”

Dean grinned at the words and stretched his neck forward, nipping Sam’s jaw line quickly, “Goddamn, you’re so fuckin’ shy.” He chuckled, gripping the younger Winchester’s cock and the pair of panties in one hand, holding the lace between his back fingers, dragging them along the length as he pumped it.

“I’m gonna make you come so fuckin’ hard, Sammy boy,” He said, sucking on his left index finger for a moment before reaching down between his brother’s ass cheeks and dragging the pad of his finger over the puckered virgin entrance.

Sam could actually feel his cheeks heat up with Dean’s words. It wasn’t a lie, he was a little shy and, considering this was only his second sexual encounter, he had the right to be. He wouldn’t always be like this, he’d come out of his shell sooner or later.

The younger Winchester bucked forward instinctively when he felt Dean’s finger at his asshole, inevitably fucking into the older Winchester’s fist. Sam reached back and grabbed Dean’s wrist to stop him for a moment, he opened his eyes and met Dean’s in the mirror.

“Only on one condition,” Sam had never really experimented with himself to that extent, but he wasn’t necessarily opposed to the idea, “I get to do this to you too, more than this, even. I wanna fuck you and make  **you** come.”

Dean’s hands moved, grabbing Sam’s waist and turning him around, he backed the younger Winchester up against the counter, staring down at Sam as he settled his palms on either side of his brother.

“You think I’d  _let_  you fuck me?” He raised a brow, eyes moving down Sam’s shirt, further passed, to the weeping cock pressed between them, “You can’t just let me get you off an’ settle for that, you gotta have everythin’ else?”

Sam swallowed and forced himself to stay calm, “I’ve wanted this for a while, you think I’m gonna settle for a one time kind of thing? I want everything else, eventually. Or we’re not gonna finish this.” The younger Winchester reached out, fingers shakily wrapping around Dean’s bicep, thumb brushing the skin.

Dean reached low, staring Sam dead in the eyes as he pulled the panties down his brother’s thighs, passed his knees and calves until the younger Winchester stepped out of them completely. He ran the fabric between his thumb and forefinger, the spots his brother’s pre-come had soaked, and then he leaned into Sam again, nose touching the younger Winchester’s, lips ghosting Sam’s as he stared still, “Anythin’,” He whispered, the words forming over his brother’s mouth, “You know I’ll give you anythin’ you want.”

He reached up, grabbing the back of Sam’s neck and pulling him in. He closed his mouth over his brother’s, lips wet, hips rocking forward, right hand wrapping the satin around Sam’s cock now and beginning to jerk him again with quick, firm movements.

Sam could feel his dick throb in Dean’s grasp, the soft lace sliding along his length in his brother’s rougher hand would unravel him - and he was pretty sure it wouldn’t take long. The younger Winchester’s breathing hitched as he reached out and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, deepening the kiss and whimpering against his brother’s lips.

Dean reached down with both hands, grabbing Sam’s slim thighs and lifting him up onto the counter, just inches from the sink as he dropped down, lips wrapping around the plush head of his brother’s cock, hand still working the length with the satin panties.  _Goddamn_ , he’d wanted to taste this  **so**  badly, the sweet tang of his brother’s pre-come smearing his tongue as he took the cock further into his mouth. His free hand reached back around the younger Winchester again, fingers swiping teasingly over his brother’s puckered entrance.

“Jesus Christ,” Sam mumbled incoherently, head lolling back and hitting the mirror, his mouth hanging open, slack jawed as he carded his fingers through Dean’s hair.  
This was something straight out of a porno, he was sure of it. God knows he’d watched enough of them to know. The entire sexual experience with Kaly was nothing on what had happened with Dean so far and he was eager for more.

Sam’s slim legs fell open a little more, giving the older Winchester easier access, eyes glued on Dean’s mouth wrapped around his length. The younger Winchester moaned quietly and clenched his eyes shut, fingers tightening in his brother’s hair, tugging gently as he squirmed on the counter.

“So sweet, baby boy,” Dean said, moving up and kissing his brother chastely, dragging his mouth down Sam’s chest, biting at his nipples and teasing them. His index finger pressed passed the ring of muscle just as he took Sam back up into his mouth, suckling the head and pumping the base. He groaned around the length before taking him deep, the finger inside of Sam twisting and brushing carefully over the sensitive, virgin bundle of nerves - beckoning his brother.

The sensation was new, foreign but not in a bad way. Sam felt full, content with Dean’s finger massaging his insides. The younger man moved a little, canting his hips forward to meet the thrusts of the older man’s finger and it felt like an electric current shot up his spine, no pain but the most intense pleasure he’d ever felt. Sam practically sobbed, his cock throbbing in the hot heat of Dean’s mouth as he looked down at the older man, his hazel eyes sparkling and pleading for more.

“Dean,” Sam moaned, hands fisting his brother’s hair tightly as he begged, “Please.”

Dean moved up to his brother’s ear, heavy breath ghosting over the shell of it, “Tell me what you want, baby boy, I’ll do anythin’.” And he meant it, goddamn, he’d do anything for the younger Winchester. He wasn’t sure if Sam knew what he wanted, or if the boy was just saying things, being needy, but it was hot. It made his cock throb eagerly, desperate for attention - but he denied it to himself. This was about Sam, about making his baby brother feel good and safe.

Sam clung to the cotton of his brother’s shirt, fisting it to keep him close as his whole body tingled. If just one finger could elicit this sort of pleasure, he was curious as to what more could do. Granted, there was a slight burning sensation, but the pleasure when Dean arched his fingers just the right way more than made up for it.

“More,” Sam groaned, his overactive libido going into over drive as he moved his hips, forcing himself on Dean’s finger, “Just…  _more_ , Dean.”

The older Winchester’s eyes widened slightly and he grinned at Sam’s words,  _more, then?_  He pulled Sam off the counter and turned him back around. Dean dropped to his knees, spreading his brother open as he ran his tongue over the puckered entrance. He pressed his fingers back in, more slick, able to bury them deeper and angle them so, watching Sam’s reactions to each one as he thrust them in, fucking his brother onto them as Dean sucked along the dip of his back.

Sam gasped when he felt Dean’s tongue, causing him to arch his back and buck almost involuntarily into the counter. If he would have known that this could feel so good, he probably would’ve experimented with himself. The younger Winchester wasn’t entirely sure, but the more Dean thrust his fingers into Sam, the more he felt like he was actually going to come just by that alone - he could feel that aching warmth in the pit of his stomach, his balls starting to drawl up.

“ **Fuck** ,” Sam hissed as he pressed his forehead against the mirror, eyes locked on his aching length, “De, I’m close.”

Dean’s free hand snaked around, taking Sam’s length up and pumping it in time with his other arm’s thrusts. He let out short, sharp breaths of air against Sam’s backside as he worked the pair together.

Of course Sam was close, he fucking better be, Dean hadn’t often treated anyone to something like this, working his muscles in tandem to help get his brother off in the most effective, mind-fucking kind of way.

He curled his fingers inward, biting the meaty skin of Sam’s waist as he stared up at the flushed teenager, “Go ahead, come for me, Sammy.”

“Mm,” Sam murmured quietly at Dean’s voice encouraging him, hands gripping the counter so tight his knuckles were white.

For as young as he was, Sam couldn’t ever remember getting off so quickly. But then again, he’d never really had someone with skilled hands like Dean touch him before. Goddamn, this was something he wanted more of.

Sam canted his hips back onto Dean’s fingers as he watched his length swell impossibly larger between Dean’s fingers. The younger Winchester’s body almost buckled in on itself as he came, shooting thin white stripes of hot come all over the bathroom sink, his length throbbing with each spurt.

“ **Dean** , oh my God,” Sam moaned, a little louder than he expected, his cock still giving a feeble attempt to pump out more come, “Holy  _shit_.”

“Goddamn,” Dean whispered into his brother’s ear once he stood, carefully milking the last globs of come from Sam’s length and taking his fingers into his mouth. He hummed in approval and pulled them away, clasping Sam’s hip as he leaned in again, “You taste so sweet, Sammy.” He pressed his body flat against the younger Winchester, jeans chafing slightly against his brother’s ass as he smirked.

Sam lifted his head from the mirror and tilted it, grazing his cheek against Dean’s as he pressed his ass back into his brother’s groin, “What about you?” Sam took a deep breath, “I could get you off, if you want.”

Dean leaned in and kissed along Sam’s hairline, “I’m fine, baby boy,” he said, pulling back and turning his brother around once more, “This was about you.” He kissed Sam’s chest, the heated, flushed flesh, mouth puckering over each freckle and mole within reach.

He reached back, pulling the panties from his back pocket and handing them over to Sam, “You better keep these, I have so many more ideas for ‘em.”


End file.
